Prove It!
by BT4Ever
Summary: Artemis calls Wally out on his "moves" and tells him to prove them, to which he does… on her!


**Summery: **Artemis calls Wally out on his "moves" and tells him to prove them, to which he does… on her!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or the characters in this story.

**Prove It**

"It's all your fault"

"Oh please! You were the one without your head in the game!"

The usually peaceful mountain was once again interrupted by the excessive bickering caused by one girl crazed ginger and one overly annoyed blonde.

"Well maybe if you hadn't gotten in my way we wouldn't have lost!" yelled back the ginger.

"I got in your way? Last time I checked you ran into MY line of fire! Maybe next time you should pay attention to what you're doing instead of prancing around like an idiot!" shouted the blonde.

Yes, Wally and Artemis were fighting once again. The team's training session included partner training. There were two teams consisting of the heroes: Robin&Superboy vs Kid Flash&Artemis. It was a good match up in Black Canary's eyes.

Robin could provide quick thinking and strategy. Plus his lightweight nature allowed him to maneuver easily around the field. Superboy on the other hand could take any blow and give it right back full force. If properly trained the two would have tactical provision allow with "super" strength.

Kid Flash and Artemis were equally compatible. Kid Flash's super speed allowed him to move around the field with ease. He was also exceptional at hand to hand combat. He could knock out an opponent before they could bat an eye, litterly! Artemis's skills fall more under the long distance category. She could hit a bull's-eye from a mile away and create intricate battle procedures. Whereas Wally was more impulsive and could easily improvise if anything were to fall through. Quite frankly the two were a perfect match.

Unfortunately, what Canary didn't take into account was that they hated each other's guts. They couldn't be in a room for five minutes without one of them annoying the other. Also, Kid Flash decided to use the practice time to try and impress a certain redheaded Martin. At the same time, Artemis wanted to show the team just what she was made of, even if she had to work with Wally to do it. So, when Kid Flash decided to show off how fast he can really go by running everyone, Artemis accidentally hit him with one of her grappling arrows. Due to the velocity in which Wally was going and basic inertia properties he fell but kept sliding, right into Artemis, causing both to lose the match within the first 30 seconds.

The floor still showed the infamous 'FAIL' by the time Artemis left the room. She really had no destination just a goal, the as far away as that dip shit as possible. To say that she was pissed was an understatement. She was at the mission briefing room by the time Wally had reached her. Instantly, they started on each other on who did what wrong.

"I was not prancing around like an idiot! I was showing off my skills!" defended Wally.

"WHAT SKILLS? Because it's obviously not your womanizing skills!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you couldn't get a girl to even notice your existence, even if your life depended on it! Especially when said girl already has eyes for Superboy. Who, by the way, is way out of your league when it comes to guys!"

Ok, that was a low blow. Sure he screwed up, and normally he would have admitted to his mistake by now. When it came to Artemis, things are never normal. Plus it was PARTNER training. When was he ever going to be partnered up with Artemis? (The desert doesn't count!) He'd probably only be paired up with her if they were the only two left conscious. And the girl thing. Yes he did notice how M'gann stared longingly at Superboy every time he walked out of the room. Or how she would always ask Superboy if he wanted to try her cookies. Or how she would blush whenever Superboy took the time out of his schedule to talk to her. He'd be oblivious not to notice. He also took into account that Superboy has major daddy issues right now and is an emotional wreck, and will probably will end up breaking her heart. Well as God as his witness he was going to be there for when she fell! But that didn't mean that blonde bitch could call him out on it! Little lone criticize his moves!

"Hey! I so have girl skills!"

"Ha! Yeah right! I bet you couldn't even seduce a girl if you got the chance!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine, prove it." Artemis finished with a smirk plastered on her face. Wally was terrible when it came to flirting or girls in general. She would bet her favorite bow that he's never even came close to kissing a girl. To top it off that dumbfounded look on his face was priceless.

Wally's thought process consisted on how exactly he was going to 'prove it'. He never backed down from a challenge especially when it came to Artemis. As luck would have it, there were only two girls that he talked to on a daily basis. One was M'gann and she was probably taking her turn in the partner training with Kaldur. The other option was…. NO! He would not stoop to that level! Artemis nothing more than a bothersome pest in his life and did not deserve his breathtaking brilliance. He had to admit though that triumphant smirk plastered on her face makes him reconsider. He knew one way to wipe that smirk off her face.

Before she knew it, Wall's lips were against hers. She really should have pushed him off, but something (curiosity maybe..?) prevented her from smacking him to next Tuesday; that and the fact that he was an excellent kisser. (not that she'd ever admit that out loud) She could feel the light pressure on her right hip from where his hand was gently pressed and she could feel his other hand traveling slowly up her back, causing her to shiver with desire. His hand firmly grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her head back exposing the majority of her neck while he trailed his lips down her neck nipping and sucking as he went. Artemis tried as she might to suppress a moan as he slid in for second base.

An outside presence then made themself known by forcing a light cough, causing both teens to look at the origin of the sound. They noticed that their team along with Batman was standing there watching their whole façade. Kaldur had a look of utter shock on his face, his jaw nearly touching the foor. Yet somehow he still managed to get one of his hands wrapped around Robin to cover his mouth. Robin looked like he was ready to pass out from lack of oxygen. M'gann looked simply appalled that she would even walk in on something like that between her two innocent friends. Superboy had his head simple cocked to the side as if taking mental notes, or trying to figure out what just happened and why everyone was acting like it was a big deal. The two teens sprang from each other instantly.

"Play time's over. I have a new mission." Batman simply stated with his signature monotone voice. He turned around to give the details of the next mission. Artemis wasn't really paying attention. She was mostly trying to process what happened. She didn't mean for it to get that far. What made it worse was that everyone just saw. She wondered how long it would take for Robin to let this little mishap down. Her thoughts were interrupted when she happened to catch her reflection in the monitor and saw on her perfect unblemished neck a nice red circle, as she groaned inwardly. How the hell was she going to explain THAT to her mom?

A/N: OK I just want to make it known that I do not in any way bashing SuperMartin or Superboy. Infact I support them 100%! Also, this is my first story, so complete brutally honesty is much appreciated. ^^


End file.
